The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta plant, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Aubnere’.
‘Aubnere’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, vibrant purple-violet flower color, compact and mounded plant habit that is early flowering, and has a longer flowering period.
‘Aubnere’ originated from a sibling cross made in April 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘G1258-52’, unpatented, with red flowers. ‘G1258-52’ is later to flower and has smaller flowers than ‘Aubnere’.
The male parent of ‘Aubnere’ was an unpatented plant identified as ‘G1258-51’ with violet flowers. ‘G1258-51’ is earlier to flower and has smaller flowers than ‘Aubnere’.
The seed was sown in September 2004 and ‘Aubnere’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Aubnere’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.